Apakah Aku Takut dengan Cinta?
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: TRANSLATED! Setelah Claire kehilangan kekasihnya, ia takut untuk mencintai orang lain. Ia takut untuk merasakan pahitnya cinta kembali. Apakah seseorang bisa menyelamatkannya dari ketakutannya itu? RnR!
1. Prologue

**Nah, ini fic terjemahan dari yang inggris. Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

_

* * *

**Prologue**_

"_Maafkan aku, Claire__,"__ Jack berbisik perlahan dan menghindari kontak mata dengan bola mata biru langit adiknya – tidak berani menatapnya._

"_Tidak!" seru seorang gadis pirang histeris. Butir-butir air mata menuruni pipinya yang pucat. "Ini tidak mungkin nyata! Ini semua pasti hanyalah mimpi! Dia tidak boleh mati dan meninggalkanku sendiri!"_

"_Claire, __aku tahu betapa sulitnya mempercayai ini__," __Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berusaha menenangkan Claire, yang baru saja – beberapa menit yang lalu – kehilangan kekasihnya. Bukan hanya dia yang _shock_ mendengar kematian seorang pemuda yang baik hati itu. Ia terlalu muda untuk dijemput kematian._

_Gadis itu mulai meneriakkan nama kekasihnya, kesedihan menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya – meninggalkan luka yang dalam._

'Kenapa?' _pikir Claire sedih_. 'Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa cinta tidak pernah adil?"

_Kakaknya hanya bisa berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap Claire yang tengah menghadapi kehancuran hati. Ia merasa sedih juga kasihan kepada adiknya itu. Ia ingat kalau ia hanya bisa menyaksikan tontonan kekasih adiknya tertabrak truk, tersakiti dan tak dapat diselamatkan oleh semua manusia yang ada. Sekarang, ia tak berani bergerak._

'Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Claire,'_ ia berkata dalam hati, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri._

_Gadis itu menangis dan menangis dengan suara memilukan sampai tenaganya habis, kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

**

* * *

Gimana? Bagus nggak? RnR ya!**

**FREE HUGS AND COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!**


	2. Is he?

**A/N: Sorry baru update! XD Hieee! *digilas readers* Mohon maafkan sayaaa! DX**

**Balasan untuk review:**

**Flamer & Flamer 2: Saya sudah memastikan lagi dengan para senior, katanya boleh kok. Kalau memang nggak boleh ya, saya tunggu pihak dari FFN yang menghapus.**

**Galilahi: Nggak, emang yang Indo lebih ditambahin deskripnya. XD**

**Amakusa Natsumi: Wah, makasih, Rere! XD Sorry lama ya!**

**Asaricute-chan: Cari tahu dong di chapter ini~ ^^**

**naomi yasmine: Multichap koook! Aku aja yang lama update-nya hehe~ XP**

**Blood Maniac Sparda: Nih udah~ XD Hahaha, sorry lama ya Blood~**

**Chiba Hikari: Fefeee~ ^o^ makasih pujiannya ya! Punyamu juga bagus kok!**

**Ryudou Ai: Iya Aya! XD Aku bersyukur deh feel-nya dapet. Siapa yaaa yang matiii? :9**

**Yuki Matsuoka: Hahaha, iya ya, Yuki kan mati-matian nggak mau baca yang inggris. Nih kukasih deh yang indo~ Khusus untukmu lho~ #gombal XD**

**9d31: Kamu mah Gray muluuu! DX Nggak apa-apa lah Jack!**

**Gray: Ini baru prologue! XD Chapter ini baru masuk ke isinya~**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW!**

***ngasih cookies**peluk satu-satu***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I only own Sugar City.**

* * *

Ch. 1

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Claire?" Jack bertanya dengan perasaan khawatir, yang kubalas dengan anggukan mantap. Aku menatap mata cokelatnya yang besar.

"Tentu saja, aku mau pergi ke kota kecil itu!" balasku sambil menatap koper biruku.

Minggu lalu, kalau tidak salah hari Selasa, aku melihat sebuah artikel tentang pertanian. Pertanian itu dikatakan terletak di Kota Mineral, dengan rumah yang nyaman dan ventilasi udara yang bagus, sebuah kandang ternak, kandang ayam, and dan sebentuk bangunan yang bisa dipakai untuk kandang kuda. Kedengarannya bagus, dan aku tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk pergi dari sini. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang menyedihkan di sini.

Ingatanku melayang ke masa lampau, ke masa-masa ketika pacarku masih hidup. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat, dua bola mata berwarna gelap itu, juga suara berat yang kerap kali menyapaku. Aku merindukan semuanya. Mendesah sedih setelah mengenang itu semua, kau tahu, aku masih mencintainya.

"Halooo? Claire?" Kakakku melambaikan tangan persis di depan wajahku, membuatku kembali tersedot ke alam nyata. "Ayo, sudah waktunya berangkat."

"Ya, ayo, aku sudah siap!" sahutku cepat dan memperkuat peganganku pada koper. Selamat tinggal, _Sugar City_.

-Beberapa jam kemudian, Kota Mineral-

_'Aku nyaris tidak mempercayai mataku sendiri! Apa ini benar-benar pertanian yang ada di artikel itu__?'_Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya, kebingungan. Pertanian itu benar-benar kacau dan berantakan, banyak batu berserakan di mana-mana, juga rumput-rumput liar yang belum terpotong. Tempat ini lebih mirip seperti, yah, padang rumput?

"Selamat datang di Kota Mineral! Aku Thomas, walikota kota ini. Ohohoho… Jadi kau adalah gadis kota yang berniat membeli pertanian ini, ya! Kau benar-benar mempercayai apa yang artikel itu katakan?" Pria cebol bersetelan merah itu tertawa histeris, berguling-guling di tanah. Tidak dipedulikannya debu dan kotoran yang menodai jasnya. Gadis itu menatap sang walikota dengan marah. 'Sial! Aku sudah dibohongi!' pikirnya, menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya.

"BETAPA TEGANYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU! Tidak tahukah kamu berapa banyak uang yang sudah aku dan kakakku keluarkan untuk membeli pertanian jelek seperti ini!" Claire menendang pria bertubuh bundar itu dengan ganasnya. Masih belum cukup, dia mengeluarkan palu dari tas ranselnya dan mengayunkan senjata tumpul itu tepat di atas kepala Thomas.

"AW! Berhenti! Hentikan! Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Dia merengek dan akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan siksaannya karena kasihan. "Yaahh, kenapa kau tidak coba saja menjalani pertanian ini? Pertanian ini dapat ditinggali, dan alat-alat beserta gedungnya masih dapat digunakan. Aku percaya kau dapat menjalaninya. Dan sebagai walikota di kota ini, aku akan membantumu sebanyak yang kubisa! Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya juga. Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang~!" Gadis berambut pirang itu berkata dengan penuh semangat, lalu menjabat tangan Thomas. _'Dia mengubah persepsinya tentang pertanian ini dengan mudah. Untung sekali aku!'_ Walikota itu berpikir, tersenyum kesenangan.

"_Oh well_, aku harus pergi sekarang," ucapnya ketika seorang yang berotot dan berbadan besar datang. "Oh, ini Zack. Dia akan menjelaskan cara penjualan barang. _Okay, see you later_!"

"Hai, namaku adalah-"

"Claire, bukan? Aku akan menjadi pembeli dari hasil kerjamu, entah itu hasil tambang, pertanian, atau apapun, selama kamu tinggal di sini. Masukkan barang-barang yang ingin kau jual ke bin, dan aku akan datang mengambilnya setiap jam 5 PM. Tapi, ingat, aku tidak akan datang pada hari libur. Aku juga manusia, butuh liburan!" Lelaki yang memakai _tank top_putih itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"_Thanks _Zack,"

"_Bye_, sampai ketemu lagi!" Dia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Claire memandang sekelilingnya dengan matanya yang berwarna biru cerah bagaikan _sapphire_, dan melihat ada seekor anak anjing yang bersembunyi di balik kotak bin.

"Ayo kemari anjing kecil! Tenang saja, aku takkan menyakitimu." Ia berjalan pelan ke arah anjing mungil itu, bulunya berwarna cokelat seperti anjing kebanyakan, tetapi ada lingkaran bulu putih di sekitar leher yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kalung. Claire mengelusnya dengan lembut, dan anjing itu melompat ke arahnya, menjilati wajah gadis itu dengan gembira hingga basah. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengangkat anjing itu, melihat ke sepasang mata berwarna gelap yang besar.

"Hmmm… Kurasa kita harus menentukan nama yang cocok untukmu," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu, berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana dengan nama Max? Itu termasuk nama yang lumayan pasaran sebenarnya." Anjing itu menggonggong bahagia.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya! Oke, kita akan mulai bekerja besok, jadi sekarang kita harus istirahat!" Dia membawa Max ke rumah kecil miliknya. Claire memeriksa rumah itu, berusaha tidak terlalu kecewa. Hanya ada satu televisi kecil dengan empat saluran, dua meja kayu beserta sepasang bantal tua tapi masih empuk, sebuah ranjang mungil, beberapa tumpuk buku di lemari, sekotak alat-alat, dan semacam gantungan untuk kaus kaki. Dia membereskan barang bawaannya, seperti baju misalnya, dan pergi tidur dengan anjingnya.

-Pagi harinya, Claire's POV-  
Aku bangun dengan perasaan kaget karena gonggongan Max. Kulihat sekilas jam wekerku, pukul enam di pagi hari. Bagus, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Aku melompat dari ranjangku dan memakan cemilan terakhir yang kupunya, yaitu roti selai stroberi. Aku menyadari Max juga menatap rotiku dengan penuh harapan dan tertawa.

"Kau boleh memakan ini untuk sarapanmu, Max." Kuberikan separuh dari rotiku dan dia menghabiskannya dengan sekali telan. Di saat yang sama, aku menyelesaikan bagianku. Kusisir rambutku yang berwarna madu dengan cepat dan mengambil sebuah kapak, palu, dan sabit. Dia menggoyangkan ekornya dengan penuh gairah, ingin cepat-cepat menyambut udara pagi dan bermain dengan embun di daun-daun.

"_C'mon_! Kita punya banyak pekerjaan!" Aku menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di atas tanah yang berlapis rumput tipis. "Nah, sekarang, dari mana aku harus memulai?" Aku melirik ke sarang lebah di pohon apel, mungkin aku harus mulai dari sana. Kuambil madu dari sarang lebah itu dengan hati-hati, mencoba menghindari lebah-lebahnya tapi. Aku berhasil!

Kutatap madu di tanganku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu, aku mencoba membersihkan beberapa batu dan rumput liar dari tanah pertanian. Yaah, itu bukan pekerjaan yang cukup mudah. Aku melirik ke jam tanganku, pukul sepuluh kuran seperempat. Oh tidak! Aku lupa membeli bibit tanaman! Aku lari ke arah kota, dan melihat-lihat apa yang ada di sekitarku.

Kota ini benar-benar indah dan tenang, lain dengan kota-kota besar yang penuh dengan asap dan pertengkaran. Aku tidak begitu peduli ke mana aku berjalan, sampai aku menemukan gedung. Di depannya ada papan bertuliskan 'Penginapan' dengan tinta biru tua. Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan dan melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Aku kan orang baru di sini, jangan sampai mendapat masalah.

"Permisi?" kataku dengan nada sopan. Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut seperti wortel menghampiriku; rambutnya dengan rapi dikepang ke belakang menggunakan pita putih, mata birunya bersinar senang.

"Ah, kau pasti petani yang baru itu kan? Claire? Aku Ann, senang bertemu denganmu!" Ann mengguncang tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga. Kurasa aku lumayan senang padanya, tampaknya dia sangat ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Ann!" balasku dengan senyuman terbaikku. Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan mencoba untuk jadi temannya.

"Siapa itu Ann? Oh! Gadis kota yang menjalani pertanian itu, Claire. Hai, namaku Doug, dan aku adalah pemilik penginapan ini," kata bapak-bapak berbadan besar itu, menepuk-nepuk lengan kemeja putihnya, mungkin berusaha terlihat rapi. "Kau juga bisa membeli makanan dan minuman di sini."

"Yep! Tapi, sejak kau baru di sini, kurasa kami harus memberimu makanan dan minuman gratis sebagai perkenalan!" sahut Ann senang. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau tentu akan tinggal dan makan sebentar, kan?" Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh harap.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan!" Senyum yang terpasang di wajahku tampak semakin lebar.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan menghidangkan makanan spesial untukmu!" Doug berkicau dan melesat ke dapurnya, sedangkan Ann mengantarkanku ke meja kayu bundar yang ada.

"Ayahku adalah koki yang hebat! Taruhan, ini akan menjadi makanan yang terbaik yang pernah kamu makan!" ucapnya bangga. Jelas sekali ia mengidolakan ayahnya. "Tentu saja, aku takkan meragukannya~" balasku senang.

"_Here you are_! Makan selagi masih hangat." Doug meletakkan sebuah nampan di hadapanku. Pai apel yang terhidang baunya sangat lezat dan jus anggurnya terlihat menggoda. Kupandangi makanan itu dengan perasaan tidak sabar, ingin menyerbunya langsung. Tapi, tentu aku tahu tata krama.

"Apakah ini benar-benar untukku?" tanyaku, aku yakin saat ini mata biruku berbinar-binar bahagia. Aku menelan ludah.

"_Yeah! Dig in!_" jawab pria berambut oranye itu. Aku langsung melahap apa yang ada di depanku saat ini.

"Wow! Rasanya enak sekali! Sungguh, kau bahkan lebih baik dari pada koki restoran bintang lima!" pujiku.

"Benarkah? _You're the best Claire! _Kali ini kau tak perlu membayar!" balas gadis itu gembira.

"Yup, gadis yang bekerja keras harus makan banyak! Aku suka melihat cara makanmu yang seperti itu," tambah Doug, memilin kumisnya. "Tapi, ingat, lain kali kau harus membayar!"

"Sering-seringlah mengunjungi kami! Kau akan disambut baik di sini!" cetus Ann.

"Sip, aku harus pergi sekarang! _Bye, see you later!_" Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari penginapan itu. Mereka orang-orang yang sangat baik. Aku berjalan lagi ke gedung kedua yang kulihat. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah gereja, yang di sebelahnya ada kuburan kecil. Mungkin aku harus masuk dan berdoa untuk kelangsungan hidupku dan kakakku. Aku masuk ke dalam gereja itu, ternyata interiornya lumayan keren walau sederhana; ada bangku-bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu, karpet merah panjang, sebuah piano kuno yang indah, dan jendela yang kacanya berwarna-warni. Cahaya dari lilin-lilin di dekat dinding seakan berdansa riang. Aku hanya bisa terpaku dan mengagumi gereja itu.

"Hai, apa kabar? Apakah kau baru di sini?" Seorang pastor bertanya tiba-tiba, membuatku nyaris terlompat. Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "_May the Goddess bless you._"

"Namaku Claire, aku adalah pemilik baru pertanian itu," kataku dengan nada ramah dan tersenyum.

"Aku biasa dipanggil Carter, dan senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga,"

"Ah, sebenarnya, ini mungkin sedikit aneh, sejak kau baru di sini. Tapi, maukah kamu melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Pasti. Beritahu saja aku apa yang harus kulakukan,"

"Ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku itu. Apa kau melihatnya?" Dia menganggukkan kepala ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya untuk sementara. Mataku langsung membesar begitu menyadarinya. Tidak mungkin! Bukankah dia...? Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memperhatikannya lagi. Tidak, aku tidak salah lihat! Kuhampiri pemuda itu dengan langkah-langkah cepat.

"Cli-"

* * *

**A/N: Nah, gimana? Gimana? XD Chapter 2 akan datang sebentar lagi~ Jangan lupa review ya!**


End file.
